


Fluff & Movies

by BlazingOrder



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingOrder/pseuds/BlazingOrder
Summary: Hajime invites his girlfriend (Sonia) over to his house for a date
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Sonia Nevermind
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Fluff & Movies

"Are you sure everything will be ok?" Came the voice of Hajime's mom as she was putting the rest of her items in her purse.

"Yes mom for the last time, we're just gonna watch some movies in the living room and eat popcorn, nothing else is gonna happen" Hajime responded as he was preparing to make said popcorn.

"I'm just making su-"

***HONK***

But before she could finish a noise interrupted her from the outside.

"Dad's probably waiting for you, you should probably hurry don't wanna be late for your reservations do you?" Hajime said trying to reassure his mother.

"Oh _alright..."_ Hajime's mother said in defeat

She grabbed the rest of her things, gave her son a quick kiss on the cheek, then went to go to the car.

"Call me if you need anything honey!" She called out before closing the door.

Hajime rolled his eyes, he swears his mother is to much of a worry wart.

"Now I can finish preparing" Hajime said as he added the popcorn seeds in to make popcorn.

Tonight would be the first time his girlfriend was coming over so he wanted to be prepared for when she came over.

Said preparations include: a movie (romantic comedy), popcorn (because you can't have a movie without popcorn), and a blanket in case they wanted to snuggle up together

"And there!" said Hajime as he closed the popcorn maker and pressed the "POP!" button to begin making the popcorn.

His girlfriend would almost be here and everything was nearly ready.

* * *

_*Ding Dong*_

_*Ding Dong*_

The doorbell rang

"Coming!" Hajime shouted from the kitchen

Looks like she came just in time because the popcorn was done and ready, after putting the popcorn in two bowls Hajime ran to the door.

"Hey glad you could make it" he said as he opened the door.

Standing the was one Sonia Nevermind wearing a casual outfit of gray sweatpants and a white hoodie.

"Of course after all I would never pass up the chance to see my loved one's home for the first time!" Sonia said with unbridled excitement and sparkles in her eyes.

Hajime shook his head and smiled, his girlfriend gets excited at the smallest things but that's what he loved about her (he also finds it adorable but would never show it because reasons....)

"Well after you my princess" Hajime said acting like a gentleman while standing on one knee.

"Why thank you my handsome knight!" Sonia responded back while bowing.

After entering his house Sonia's excitement refueled as she took it upon herself to explore everything in her boyfriend's home.

...And for Hajime to answer any questions she had

Eventually he had to stop her from going upstairs, as he had to explain his parents rules for having her over.

"Aww but I wished to see your room" Sonia expressed her disappointment

"Sorry their rules not mine, just go sit on the couch and I'll get our popcorn" Hajime said trying to console her.

Sonia did as he asked and went to the living room, although he swore he could hear her say something along the lines of...

_**"When we get married....I'll show them rules...stupid Hajime parents..."** _

He didn't hear everything perfectly but he pretty much got the gist of it (he also thought that it was adorable but wouldn't tell her because he's pretty sure she'd have his head....)

* * *

Entering the living room, Hajime gave his girlfriend one of the bowls of popcorn.

"Thank you!" She says with a bright smile

Hajime then plopped himself right next to her and then pressed "play" on the remote to begin the movie.

They were watching "The Bride Princes"

It wasn't Hajime's _favorite_ movie, but he did like watching on certain occasions (and in tonight's case a date with his girlfriend...who also just so happens to be a princess)

Seventy minutes into the movie Sonia had gotten the blanket and covered both herself and Hajime.

That wasn't enough for the princess however as she decided to scooch closer to Hajime....and then wrap her arms around his neck...

"H-hey what-" Hajime protested at what his girlfriend was trying to do.

"Hush" Sonia said to him as she laid her head down on his chest "I want to be closer to you..."

Hajime wanted to protest, but it really didn't seem like he had a choice in the matter....

So instead he decided to hold her back as well and just watch the rest of the movie....

* * *

"Aww that's so cute!" Came the voice of Hajime's mother

When his parents got home, both Hajime and Sonia fell asleep on the couch together.

"Should we wake them up?" Asked Hajime's father

"...No we should let them be..." Hajime's mom responded while watching over the pair.

"...you want me to get the camera" he asked

"Get both" she responded with no hesitation

These pictures were gonna go great in the photo album!


End file.
